


[Podfic] Complicated

by kalakirya



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Canon Trans Character, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of schemingreader's fic</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>You would think I would have been more loyal to my surprisingly naïve and sweetly handsome ex-boyfriend and less to my double-agent cousin, Byerly. But Byerly has always treated me like a brother, and is…dependable in his duplicity. I have so many ex-boyfriends, but only one family member who ever supported me.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Complicated

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Complicated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/128162) by [schemingreader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schemingreader/pseuds/schemingreader). 



  
**Length:**  7 minutes  
  
 **Download Link**[at the audioficarchive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/complicated)


End file.
